


No Bicycle

by sabinelagrande



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: purimgifts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers how to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



It's been a long time, but she thinks she remembers how to do this.

Allison takes her hand as they walk to the market, swinging it lightly. Lisa looks over to chastise her, tell her to stop making her feel any more like she's escorting her daughter; but when she does, Allison's grinning, making it obvious she knows what she's doing. Lisa settles for rolling her eyes instead, letting herself be tugged along.

It isn't complicated- it probably should be, since at the end of the day she's still involved with one of her doctors. But there's nothing else connecting them, nothing except the lingering spectre of House; and Lisa's gotten so used to it being in everything she does that she doesn't even register it anymore. There should be more baggage, with all the men who haunt them both, but Lisa's happy to ignore it if Allison is.

Allison fights her over silly little things sometimes, just to get a rise out of her- Lisa feels like maybe it's because she's too old to have pigtails to pull. She gives back as good as she gets, though, since sniping's become a way of life for her. It keeps her on her toes, keeps her moving, and she doesn't mind it at all, especially because Allison does it all with a wide smile on her face.

She thinks sometimes that maybe things aren't supposed to be this easy. She's never had a love she didn't have to fight for, one that just dropped into her lap like this. Neither of them are easy people to deal with, and Lisa thinks they both know it; there's just something about them together, though, that somehow makes it work.

When they meet for dinner, she takes Allison's coat and kisses her right there in front of everyone, and she doesn't even think to worry.


End file.
